With the development of terminal technology, a user may use a terminal in various aspects. However, there is no significant breakthrough in capacity of a battery of the terminal. In many cases, due to limited battery capacity and high power consumption, the user may be subjected to inconvenient charging of the terminal.
Especially, in some emergency circumstances, the user may charge the terminal only by means of a portable power source or a wireless charging station. Actually, battery capacity of the portable power source is usually not too high for good portability; and in case of wireless charging, power conversion efficiency is low and health of the user may be affected by generated high radiation.
In view of the above, a power supplying solution which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks is required.